My Immortal Julia
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: One thing leads to another, and Yuri gives Adelbert a gift. It's just a song...isn't it? Yuri and Adelbert, but no slash. Friendship with other characters.


My Immortal Julia

**Summary: **One thing leads to another, and Yuri gives Adelbert a special gift. A song...and perhaps a measure of peace. Sort of a song fic...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KKM characters. And the song is not mine either. Based off of _**'My Immortal' **_ by _Evanescence_

It started with Murata. Being the current incarnation of the Great Sage of Shin Makoku, and carrying the memories of several lifetimes around had made the already inquisitive young man passionately fond of studying alternate cultures. It helped that he'd lived a part of his life in America, that his English was nearly as good as his his Japanese, and he was blessed with an intelligent mind and natural language skills. Yuri, for his part, tried not to get swept away by Murata's enthusiasm. He knew he couldn't keep up with the other teen. He was content with listening to Murata, discussing things with him on a casual level. That was true whether it was homework and sports on Earth, or politics in Shin Makoku. But sometimes...sometimes Murata would come up with something that he just had to get into. Like now.

"Hey...Murata...What's up?" Yuri studied his companion with concern. They'd met to go for a casual walk on the town. Murata had brought along a CD player, and his newest CD, by his current favorite American artist. He seemed to enjoy the music, and had no problem giving Yuri all the details of the artist, which had been interesting enough. He'd even let Yuri listen to a snatch from one of the songs. Yuri had to admit, Murata had a point. The artist was female, with a smooth deep voice. He couldn't have said whether she was alto or soprano, and all Murata said was that she had great range. And Yuri agreed. But then a song had come on, and Murata had gone quiet, his eyes dim and his face solemn. Yuri recognized the look. It was the expression Murata wore when he was remembering, or thinking of something from his past. The past before Ken Murata had existed. He reached over and gripped his companion's shoulder carefully. "Murata?"

"Huh?" The young man blinked, then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Shibuya. I guess I just got caught up in the music all of a sudden. It really is a very good song." Carefully, he tapped two buttons, then pulled the headphone from his ear. "Honestly, I guess it really got to me."

"Yeah. I could tell. But it looked like you were remembering something." Yuri frowned, then looked away. "Actually, you kind of looked sad."

"Well, good music can do that to you. And this song...I'm positive I never heard it before, but it really gets to me." Murata looked down at the player in his hand. "This artist has really good insight, I guess."

"Well, if it's going to affect you that way, maybe you shouldn't listen to it. I mean, you seem kind of down all of a sudden."

Murata shook his head. "It isn't that at all. Actually, I feel somewhat more relaxed, in a strange way. But it's rather hard to explain."

Yuri stared at him. "Well, can you try? I mean..."

"Hmmm...how shall I put this?" Murata frowned slightly. "This song evokes a lot of memories in me, especially from my past, if you know what I mean."

"You mean, from when you were the Great Sage, or times like that?" Yuri studied him.

"Yeah. Exactly." Murata nodded. "And looking at those memories, it feels like it should be painful. But somehow, the music soothes them." He shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I can't really explain it."

"Well, would you mind if I listened to it then?" Yuri looked at the CD player in curiosity. "I mean, if it's hard to explain, then maybe I'll understand better by listening."

"Sure. Here." Murata held up the earbud he hadn't been using. "Go ahead." He pointed to the edge of the fountain they'd been passing. "We should probably sit down though."

"Good point." Yuri took a seat, and the headphone from Murata. Yuri inserted the headphone, and Murata turned on player.

The music that emerged was soft, slow and haunting. It could almost have been a lullaby, but there was a mournful note to it that didn't suggest sleep. It was almost a funeral dirge. Then the singing began. Yuri listened, waiting for a rush of memory, or feeling. But though the melody made him feel nostalgic, he didn't understand the words. English wasn't his strongest subject, and he caught maybe one word in four. He listened to the end of the song, then took the headphone out with a sheepish smile of his own. "Sorry. I don't really get it. I guess it's cause my English isn't all that great."

Murata grinned and hit the back button. "I thought that might happen. So while you were listening, I wrote you out a translation of the lyrics in Japanese." He held up a paper with a hastily scrawled set of Kanji. "Here, read these, then listen to it again. It might make more sense this time."

Yuri read through the paper once, then reset the earphone and let Murata turn the song on again. When the singing began, he looked down at the paper in his hand, matching up the words in his mind. The words didn't match up, but the sense of them, and the shape of them was close enough. The song brought an odd ache to his heart.

Finally, it ended, and Murata pressed the stop button once more. "So, how was it?"

"I think I get what you mean this time." Yuri felt a nostalgic smile of his own touch his lips. His hand rose, almost without thought, to touch the blue pendant he wore underneath his shirt. The stone was a reminder of a past life. He stared at the words on the paper, playing them in his mind, and his thoughts flashed to the man who had first given him the necklace. But surprisingly, it wasn't just Conrad his thoughts flashed to. He sat a moment, fingering the gemstone, then looked up at Murata. "Hey, do you think I could get a copy of that song?"

"Well yeah. These CD's are selling at the store down the street." Murata pointed. "But you know, Shibuya, you've got that funny look in your eyes again. What are you thinking?"

"There's someone in Shin Makoku that I think needs to hear that song." Yuri's hand tightened over the pendant. "I can't say why, I just think it's really important."

"Well, I understand, but you do know, they won't be able to understand the lyrics any better than you did." Murata looked at him. "Do you have a plan for that?"

"Yeah, actually. I bet we could manage to attach one of Miss Anissina's translating devices, instead of an earphone, right?" Yuri grinned. "Then they'd understand it just fine."

Murata grinned. "Well, I don't know if Anissina's inventions are compatible with our technology, but I guess it's worth a try." He shrugged. "If you really feel that strongly about it Shibuya, I'll be glad to help you out."

"Thanks." Yuri smiled at his friend, then stood. "In that case, I need a CD and a CD player. So let's get going."

"You got it." Murata rose, and the two young men hurried down the street.

A week later, Murata arrived for dinner. Yuri met him at the door, and Murata grinned, holding up a sealed package. "Hi there, Shibuya. I brought that package you asked me for."

Yuri nodded. "Does it work?"

"It should. I played the song for some friends of mine, and they seemed to understand perfectly. I think we can conclude it ought to work." He sniffed. "Hey, is your mom making curry again?"

"Yeah." Yuri grinned. "She knows I was planning on going over tonight."

Murata's smile was tinged with appreciation. "I hope you're gonna let us eat before we go."

"Yep. After all, mom was right. Peace does start at the dinner table. And given what I want to accomplish this time, we'll need all the help we can get." Yuri's smile was tinged with sadness.

"I got you." Murata nodded, then looked at his watch. "Speaking of which...I think we'd better hurry. I mean, to prevent the time lag from getting us home too late."

"Right." Yuri nodded, and led the way into the dining area.

Dinner was a relatively quiet affair. Yuri's mother was, of course, excited about her son's newest trip to Shin Makoku. She asked half a dozen questions, delivered two or three completely unrelated pearls of motherly wisdom, then told the boys to give Yuri's godfather, Conrad, and his siblings all her best. As soon as dinner was over, she dismissed them with a motherly wave. "And try not to stay over too long Yuri dear, you have to get your beauty sleep for school and all that, and you don't want to be late for anything important."

"I got it, Mom!" Yuri grinned, gave her a final wave, and the two boys dove into the bathtub, and the familiar swirling darkness of their way to the alternate world.

They emerged into the moonlit courtyard of Shinou's Temple. Murata grinned appreciatively. "That was a pretty smooth ride, Shibuya. You're getting quite a knack for this."

"Welcome back, Yuri. Your Excellence." Conrad emerged from the shadows of the courtyard, smiling and carrying a folded set of towels. He helped both young men out of the pool and handed them each a towel. "I trust you had a good trip?"

"Yeah, pretty good." Yuri blinked, then spun back to the pool. "Murata...we did bring it, didn't we?"

"Relax." Murata smiled and held up the package. "I got it. And it looks as though the sealing plastic kept it nice and safe. It's perfectly dry."

"That's a relief." Yuri grinned. "So then..." He looked around. I don't see Greta and Wolfram this time. Is something going on?" He looked up at his godfather. "Come to think of it, even Gunter is missing."

"Well, it is the middle of the night. Greta is still in bed with Wolfram watching her, and I left Gunter to manage preparations for your arrival. I thought you might not want to wake the entire castle." Conrad smiled.

"I guess you're right." Yuri made a face. "Still...if I woke you guys up..."

Conrad chuckled. "There's no need to worry. You didn't disturb Gwendal, if that's what you're thinking. He was still working on paperwork when the notice came."

"Huh. That guy sure is a hard worker." Yuri relaxed. "Still, I'm glad I didn't wake him up or anything. I'd hate to disturb the rest he does get."

"In that case, we should probably head back to the Castle. That way, everyone can go back to sleep. After all, you'll see us all in the morning." Conrad smiled. "Ao is waiting for you right outside."

"Right. Thanks Conrad." Yuri turned and took the package from Murata. "Thanks for taking care of this for me. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Sure thing, Shibuya." Murata waved, then turned toward the inner courtyard wall, where Ulrike had appeared with a dry set of clothing for him.

Conrad waited until they were outside and mounted on the horses before he spoke. "That package, it's something important to you?"

"Yeah. It's something I need to give someone. Although..." Yuri sighed, a rueful expression on his face. "I don't even know where to find the guy, much less if this'll help."

"You don't know where to find him? So it isn't for someone at the Castle?" Conrad's eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Nah. Actually, I wanted to give this to Adelbert. But...I almost never see him. And the last time I heard he was wandering around a lot." Yuri sighed again. "I guess I didn't think it through, again."

"Well, it would be difficult. But if you don't mind my asking...why did you suddenly decide to give Adelbert something? I wasn't under the impression the two of you were close." Conrad nudged his horse closer.

"It's not that." Yuri looked at his godfather. "It's just..." He paused for a moment, a sad and thoughtful look in his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Yuri. You know you can ask me anything."

"Well...do you still miss...Suzanna Julia?" The words came out hesitantly.

Conrad blinked, and swallowed. He looked away, and his own voice was soft when he replied. "I do still think of her, sometimes, but I'm not sure if I could say I miss her. After all, I'm always with you Yuri. And you're very much like her."

Yuri nodded. "Because I have Miss Julia's soul, right?"

Conrad smiled. "That is true. But remember...you're the one that is important to me. I may still think of Julia, and remember her fondly, but my heart and soul belong to you."

"Yeah. I know." A fleeting grin touched the teen's mouth. The it vanished as the thoughtful look returned. "But Adelbert...he probably misses Lady Julia too."

"Yes. They were very close. I think he's come to better terms with her loss, but I'm not sure the wound will ever go away." Conrad's own expression was solemn.

"I know. But that's why...that's why I wanted to give this to him." Yuri held up the sealed package. "Murata played a song for me, and I think...I think if Adelbert could hear it, it might help him. We even attached one of Miss Anissina's translating devices to it, so he'd be able to understand the words." He looked down at the package in his hands. "Although, now that I think about it, I don't really know if it'll help. I bought it on impulse, but now...I'm afraid it might make things worse. And I really don't want to hurt him again."

"I understand. It's difficult to know how a gift can affect someone." Conrad nodded. "So...what do you want to do?"

Yuri frowned thoughtfully. Then he turned. "I guess it's a lot to ask, but...could you listen to the song, and tell me how you feel? Since you cared for Julia too... you'll probably understand better than I do, how this will affect him." He held out the package.

"I'll be glad to do that." Conrad took the packet from him. "Though...if you really want an expert opinion, you should give this to Giesela. She's probably the best judge of it's affects. And remember, she also knew and loved Suzanna Julia."

"That's true." Yuri blinked. "What about...maybe you should listen to it first, and if you don't think I'm completely off base, you could take it to Miss Giesela for me. Would you do that, Conrad?"

"Of course I will." Conrad bowed slightly in his seat, just as they rode through the gates of Covenant Castle. "But not tonight, Yuri. Tonight, we should both get some rest. I promise, I'll look at it first thing in the morning." He dismounted, and helped the young king from his horse. "Come. I'll take you to your rooms for the evening."

Yuri smiled. "Thanks Conrad." Together, the two of them went inside.

The next morning, Conrad rose early. He got dressed, then turned to the small package sitting on his desk. He hadn't even unwrapped it the night before. A glance at the clock confirmed that it was still over an hour before Yuri usually rose for his morning run. Thoughtfully, Conrad slit the layers of plastic wrap off with a small knife from a desk drawer, then removed the contents, blinking as the wrapping revealed a CD player, a disc inside and headphones attached. He could see where they'd been modified, with Anissina's translation devices hooked in instead of conventional earphones. He shrugged, inserted one side, then hit the play button.

The soft, mournful notes made him blink slightly. Then the first line of the lyrics came on, and Conrad's eyes widened. Sadness and nostalgia filled the dark brown eyes as the music played. Conrad sat motionless, listening, until the song came to it's final note. Then he carefully pulled the earphone from his ear, and laid it on the desk. His eyes were damp, but he didn't brush it away. Instead a small smile touched his face. _So...even now...you're trying to care for us. Of course. That's so like you...Julia. And very much like Yuri too. And...he may be quite right...this may be exactly what Adelbert needs._

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Come."

Gwendal nudged the door open. "I was wondering if you were awake." He sighed. "I take it His Majesty has come in safely?"

"He has. He's probably still sleeping." Conrad let amusement touch the corner of his mouth. "He did get in rather late last night. I thought I'd let him rest a little more this morning."

"Well, that's if Gunter lets him sleep." Gwendal snorted. "Did His Majesty give you any idea of his agenda for this visit, or is he simply stopping by to look in on things?" Gwendal's tone was gruff, but Conrad could hear his older brother's affection for the youthful Maou.

"I think it's more of a casual visit. However...I may need to be away for a while." Conrad glanced at the CD player. "There's an errand His Majesty asked if I might be willing to run for him."

Gwendal's eyebrow rose. "That's unusual. Usually you don't let him out of your sight. And he's the same way with you. Anyway, if it's a simple errand, surely we can send a regular courier. Or even Yosak."

"I don't think so. This is a rather personal errand." Conrad met his brother's gaze with a smile. "There's something he wants delivered to Adelbert. I'd have to ask Giesela about it, but I think it may be very important."

"To Adelbert?" Gwendal frowned. "Isn't he in Big Cimarron territory?"

"Probably. That's where his home base is, anyway. But given the unrest, it shouldn't be too hard to slip through." Conrad shrugged.

Gwendal sighed. "I already know you'll go, if the king asks you. Fine. I'll ask Yosak to keep an eye out for him. Just let me know when you get ready to leave, and how long you think you'll be gone." he straightened. "And this time...take one of pigeons with you." He turned and opened the door. "I'll be in my office." He hesitated a moment. "Conrart...are you sure you're all right? With this errand?"

"Yes. I'm very sure." Conrad smiled. "There's no need to worry."

"Fine." Gwendal nodded.

Conrad stood staring at the door, a rueful smile on his lips. He should have known that Gwendal would sense his mood, so soon after listening to Yuri's music. A glance at the clock told him he still had time. He gathered up the CD player, then left his rooms, looking for the Castle healer.

Giesela was in her office, near the guest wing of the Castle. She answered when Conrad knocked, and when he entered, she was just braiding her hair for the day. She smiled. "Lord Conrart. Good morning." She finished fastening the braid, then turned to face him. "So...what can I help you with? Are you feeling ill or anything?" A small worried frown crossed her face. "I heard from Father that His Majesty came in last night. He isn't ill or injured is he?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Conrad help up his hands. "In any event, if the King were ill, I'm sure the whole Castle would hear Lord von Christ bemoaning the fact."

Giesela smiled. "That's true. Father is very fond of His Majesty after all. So then, what brings you here at this hour?"

"A request from his Majesty." Conrad moved forward and set the CD player on her desk. "This device plays music. There's a song on it that His Majesty would like to have Adelbert hear. However, he wasn't sure if it would be helpful, so he asked if you and I would listen first."

"I see. And have you heard it yet?" Giesela looked at him.

"I have. Personally, I think it might help a great deal. However, I'm certain you'd be a better judge. After all, you know him better. Besides..." Conrad's expression turned grave. "It has to do with the loss we felt, over the death of Suzanna Julia. I knew and cared for her very deeply, but I think you were even closer to her."

Giesela swallowed. "And Adlebert was closer still." She smiled. "So His Majesty is hoping to heal that wound, left behind. And he believes this music will help." Her hand touched the CD player. "And you believe this as well?"

"I do. But I'd still rather have your opinion." Conrad gestured. "If you're willing, please put this in your ear." He held up an earphone.

Giesela nodded and inserted the device. Conrad hit play. He saw Giesela's bright green eyes widen at the words, then tears filled them. By the end of the song, she was crying freely. Conrad turned off the player, then handed her a handkerchief. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you so badly."

"It's not that." Giesela wiped her face, and offered him a tremulous smile. "It was simply a very sad song, and brings back many memories."

"I believe that was the intent. However, the question remains..." Conrad's face was stern. "Do you think it will help Adelbert? I'm sure His Majesty will understand if you're against giving this to him. He himself has stated that he doesn't wish to cause Adelbert more pain."

"That's very like His Majesty. However, not only do I think it will help, I believe Adelbert must hear these words. Out of all of us...he is the one who suffered most from Julia's death. But more, he suffers because he does not have the words to express such grief. This may be exactly what he needs." She touched the disc player. "Lord Conrart...if His Majesty has asked you to give this to Adelbert, please do so with all speed."

"I will. As soon as the travel arrangements can be made, I'll be on my way." Conrad bowed. "I'll tell His Majesty at once. Thank you, Lady Giesela."

"Thank you, Lord Weller. And please...give His Majesty my thanks as well. I know it isn't intended for me, but...his gift was very helpful." She smiled.

"I'll tell him. I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Conrad bowed once more, collected the player, then left.

He found Yuri, Wolfram and Greta just finishing the business of stretching and getting dressed for the day. Yuri looked up from the last of his buttons as Conrad entered. "Hey Conrad, good morning."

"You're late." Wolfram sniffed.

"Ah, come on, don't give him a hard time. After all, he had to stay up late to get me last night." Yuri grinned at the young lord. "He was probably just a little tired."

Conrad smiled. "Well, I was a little tired, but that's not why I'm late this morning." He shook his head. "I was looking into the matter you asked me about last night."

Yuri blinked. "Already? I mean, I know you'd look at it as soon as possible, but...you didn't have to tackle it that fast."

"Considering what Your Majesty mentioned, I thought it was important to look at it as soon as possible. I've already completed my own inspection, and taken it down to Giesela." Conrad held up the CD player.

"Hey, what is that?" Wolfram stared at it.

"It's just a disc player. I gave it to Conrad for something." Yuri turned. "So...what did Miss Giesela have to say about it?"

"She says that she believes you are correct. She asked me to deliver this with all speed and I intend to do so. To that end, I may be away for a while, Yuri."

"You're going to deliver it yourself?" Yuri blinked.

Conrad smiled reassuringly. "Of course. It's easier for me to find Adelbert than it is for most people. Besides, if I don't deliver it, how will he know how to work the machine? After all, most of our people aren't familiar with Earth technology, and I'm fairly certain Adelbert isn't either."

"I guess you're right. I didn't even think of that." Whatever else Yuri would have said was strangled as Wolfram pounced on him.

"Sending gifts to Adelbert now, you shameless wimp! Why would you send that traitor anything? And how could you throw me over for someone like that?" Wolfram's jaw was set in hard lines, and his eyes were sparking with anger.

"Hey, chill out!" Yuri ducked his fiancee's arms. "It isn't like that at all. Geez. It's just something to help him out, okay?"

Conrad stepped forward, between the two young men. "His Majesty is correct. It's not that sort of gift." He smiled again and turned to Yuri. "I've already begun making arrangements with Gwendal. With any luck, I should be able to get on the road tomorrow, and return in about two weeks."

Yuri stared at him. "That quick?"

"Indeed. Lady Giesela is of the opinion it should be delivered as soon as possible." He bowed. "Of course, if you wish me to stay, I'll be more than willing to do as you request."

"No." Yuri straightened, determination in his black eyes. "You go ahead, Conrad." A small grin quirked his features. "I can't say I won't miss having you around, but...you're right. This is something that needs to be taken care of as soon as possible."

"As you wish, Sire." Conrad bowed. "I'll go finish the preparations with Gwendal."

"Sure. Just don't forget to stop by before you leave." Yuri grinned at him.

"I won't." Conrad nodded back. He tilted his head. "I believe Gunter is probably already waiting for you, so you should go ahead and get started for the day."

Yuri's face fell a little, but he turned to look at Greta, smiling by his side. "You're right." He held out his hand to the little girl. "Let's go, Greta. I'm sure Gunter's got lots of stuff for us to go over today."

"That's right!" Greta smiled and took her adoptive father's hand. She grinned and waved at Conrad. "See you later!" Then the two of them headed out the door at a fast walk, Wolfram right behind. Conrad smiled, then turned in the opposite direction, seeking out his older brother. There were plans to make, after all.

Four days later, Conrad stepped off a boat in Cimarron territory. He carefully straightened the nondescript clothing, the traveling packs on his back, and the completely plain blade at his side. Then he slung his cloak over his shoulder, and started down the ramp.

"Hey there, Captain." A soft voice, almost in his ear, made him turn. Yosak was standing by the edge of the ship, almost leaning against the hull. The spy surveyed his clothing, and nodded appreciatively. "I see you've come somewhat incognito this time."

Conrad chuckled. "Gwendal insisted. After all, no matter how ineffective it is, Lanzil _has_ put a price on my head. I wouldn't want to cause any trouble."

Yosak chuckled. "Actually, I doubt anyone would bother to turn you in. Most people would support anyone who wasn't Lanzil by this point. Still, you're probably right. I understood from His Excellency that you planned for this to be a fast trip."

"Yes. I've just come to deliver a package to Adelbert. I trust you know where he is?" Conrad studied his friend as the other man led him to a pair of already loaded horses, tethered on a nearby street.

"Of course. Young Lord Grantz is currently relaxing at his favorite mountain getaway, and I don't think he plans to leave any time soon. The roads are a little hot for banditry, and I understand from the merchant that Adelbert hasn't been hired for anything in particular, recently." Yosak swung up onto his horse and they began guiding the animals carefully out of the city. It wasn't until after they'd cleared the gate, with Conrad paying the appropriate travel fee, that the orange-haired man spoke again. "So then, what's this all about, Conrad? I'll grant that kid can be pretty spontaneous, and over the least little things, but he usually doesn't send you out alone." Blue eyes came to Conrad. "My gut says that package must be pretty important, but why Adelbert?"

"Because it's Adelbert who needs this." Conrad tapped the small traveling case he carried by his hip, the opposite side of his sword. "In a way, this isn't actually a very important mission, Yosak. But...it might be critical for him."

Yosak sighed in frustration. "I don't get it. Why the hell would you come all the way out here?"

Conrad frowned. He didn't want to reveal too much, but still, Yosak was his friend, and his trusted ally. Finally, he spoke. "Do you remember when His Majesty gave you the Demon Stone from Morgif?"

"How could I forget?" Yosak grinned. "This isn't another artifact like that, is it?"

"No. But if you'll recall, Yuri didn't give you that stone just because it was important. While it's true that you were the best one for the job at the time, he could have just as easily passed it to me or Wolfram, or even Mother."

"Nope." Yosak's voice was thoughtful. "That wasn't why he gave it to me. Sure, that's what he said but...that young man is surprisingly perceptive."

"Exactly. He gave _you_ the Demon Stone, because he sensed your bitterness over the things that had happened in the past. He wanted to make your hurt go away, by showing that he understood how you felt. Even if it meant risking the future of the country." Conrad's solemn gaze met his subordinates.

"I know." Yosak smiled. "I have to admit, it worked pretty well. But somehow, I don't think it's that easy with Adelbert. I won't say he hasn't mellowed out some, but still..."

"His Majesty knows that. However, he still wants to try and smooth things over for him as well." Conrad's hand came to his pouch once more. "That's what this trip is about."

"Hmmm...well, I have no idea if it will work. Still, that young man does have a way with people. And if you agreed to come on this errand, then I suppose you think this has a good chance of working."

Conrad nodded. "I do."

"Well then, I'll say no more about it." Yosak grinned at him. "Let's get going. After all, if it's that important...we wouldn't want to keep young master Grantz waiting." With that, he kicked his horse into a fast trot, Conrad only a breath behind him.

The weather was good, and they arrived at Adelbert's mountain stronghold only two days later. To their surprise, a familiar face was at the gate. Conrad reined in his horse and dismounted. "Good afternoon, Keenan."

"Lord Weller." The man's face was expressionless, but his eyes were alive with curiosity. "This is a surprise."

"I'm well aware of that." Conrad smiled, knowing the village occupants had probably known they were coming for several hours, possibly as long as a day. "I was wondering if Adelbert was available."

"He's here." Keenan pulled the gate open, and helped them guide the horses inside, calling one of the others to lead the animals away. "Can I ask why you've come?" His tone was respectful, one warrior to another, but his stance was wary.

Conrad smiled. "It's nothing serious. I've merely come to deliver something from King Yuri to Lord von Grantz."

"That boy?" Keenan's eyebrow rose. For a moment, he seemed to be measuring something in his mind, then he nodded curtly. "This way."

Adelbert was living in the main building atop the hill, as befitted the leader of the village. He was attired simply, when Keenan showed them in, though his sword was in plain sight. As Conrad entered the room, a sardonic smile creased his face. "Lord Weller..." He paused as Yosak entered. "And Gurrier Yosak. To what do I owe this surprise?" His voice was harsh, with just a trace of mockery, but not angry as it would have been only a year prior.

"I've come on a mission from King Yuri. I was hoping to be able to speak with you." Conrad smiled again, then turned and unbuckled his sword, a gesture of his peaceful intentions. "I hope you don't mind."

Adelbert smiled again. "Not at all." He gestured at Keenan. "You can go. And take him with you." He pointed to Yosak.

Yosak looked as if he wanted to protest, but Conrad held up a hand. "It's all right. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"If you say so." Yosak sighed, then turned away, shutting the door behind him.

Adelbert snorted, then turned to the table, gesturing abruptly for Conrad to be seated. "So...what is this mission of the kings? It must be important, if he sent you here." Adelbert eyed Conrad with misgiving. "If that boy's gotten into trouble, I hope you aren't asking me to bail him out. That's more your job than mine." He took a drink of wine from a cup then, almost as an afterthought, pushed the bottle toward Conrad.

Conrad caught the bottle in a smooth, easy motion. "No. His Majesty is doing quite well. He isn't in need of a rescue at the moment. Though I won't deny, you've been quite helpful in the past. I'm sure His Majesty is grateful. I know I've come to appreciate your unique skills as well."

"Surely you don't expect me to believe you came all this way just to say thank you." Adelbert snorted. "If it's about returning to the kingdom, I've already said I have no intention of coming back. I've found a place here, and I see no reason to return."

"I don't think he intends to ask you. While I'm sure Yuri would be delighted if you returned, I'm also sure he understands your reasons for absence." Conrad smiled and poured himself some wine. "I'm here strictly to deliver something from His Majesty."

"There's nothing I need." Adelbert snorted. "It's gracious of him to think of us, but we can manage our own needs out here. I don't need gifts from that boy for that."

"It's nothing like that." Conrad reached into his pouch and pulled forth a well wrapped bundle. Carefully, he unwrapped the folds to reveal the CD player, wrapped to prevent any sort of damage.

Adelbert frowned. "What's that?"

"It's a special device from His Majesty's birth world of Earth. It's made for listening to music, without the actual instruments or players. They're very popular."

Adelbert made a soft noise. "I doubt I'd be very interested in music from his land, even if I understood it. Music isn't one of my interests." His eyes turned dark. "I haven't paid much attention to it since Julia died."

Conrad smiled. "Normally, I'd agree with you. However...this particular song might be a bit different. I took it to Giesela, and she agreed that you should probably listen to it at least once."

"Is that so?" Adelbert's eyes showed a spark of interest. He turned back to the player. "So, how does this device work?"

Conrad gestured. "You insert these in your ears, like this." He demonstrated with one earphone. Then he lifted the CD player. "Press this button to turn it on, and this one to turn it off."

Adelbert eyed it. "Seems simple enough. I trust it's safer than those inventions of von Kharmonikov's?"

"Absolutely. Even children in King Yuri's land handle these without concern." Conrad smiled. "It's very simple."

Adelbert sighed. "Well then. I'll take your suggestion. I doubt I'll find it of much interest, however...it's impolite to refuse a gift. And it's little enough."

"Indeed. If I might make a further suggestion though..." Conrad hesitated. He was well aware of his companion's nature and personality. "Yosak and I will leave tomorrow, to return to our duties. I suggest you listen to it after we leave. And I'd recommend listening to it in the privacy of your own quarters."

"Why?" Adelbert blinked at him. "Is there something you don't want my men to hear?"

"More like something you may not want them to see. That song is...a bit unsettling. To be honest, I had trouble listening to it. I think you may have even more trouble."

Adelbert snorted. "Then why should I bother?"

"Because...it may also help. There are things I know you don't want to discuss with anyone, particularly me." Conrad smiled, a gentle smile with a slight hint of regret. "I believe, however, that His Majesty understands those things as well. This gift is intended to be a kindness, to you. I think it would be best if you didn't throw it away, but I'm also aware that some gifts are very difficult to accept."

Adelbert made a soft noise. "You sound as if you have experience."

"I do. His Majesty gave me a pardon, even though I felt I'd betrayed him. And when the boxes became active..." He paused, looking down at his left hand. "He also gave me my strength back. To me...those gifts were very hard to accept, but I know I'm glad to have received them."

Adelbert stood silent a moment, then sighed and laid one large hand on the CD player. "As you wish. I'll take your suggestion. You may tell His Majesty that I've accepted his gift." The two men watched each other for a moment, then Adelbert smiled. "I'll have Keenan take you to some rooms for the night. You can leave in the morning. My men will give you safe passage."

"It's appreciated." Conrad moved toward the door. He stopped with his hand on the handle. "Adelbert...you may wish to listen more than once...after the first time." He didn't explain, simply left quietly.

Adelbert watched the next morning as Conrad and Yosak rode away. True to his agreement, the device Conrad had left lay on his table, untouched. As the last dust of Conrad's departure vanished, he turned, frowning thoughtfully at it. _A gift, huh? And one that may troublesome as well as helpful. Something I don't wish my men to witness. But the only thing that falls into that category involves my memories of Julia. But how could a song from another world have anything to do with that? It's nonsense._ But he couldn't deny the uneasiness in his heart. Conrad had always given him fair warning before, and he suspected the warrior hadn't done any differently now.

"Lord Adelbert?" Vanessa's discreet knock on the door roused him from his thoughts.

"I'm coming." Reluctantly, he turned away from the small device and picked up his outdoor cloak. Gift or not, mystery or not, there were a thousand things that needed to be handled on a small mountain village like this, and he was the lord of the settlement. He wasn't going to neglect his duties for the sake of some strange gift...even if it was from the boy he'd vowed his silent protection to.

The day passed in work, dealing with disagreements, checking supplies, making plans. There was plenty to do, all of it distracting enough to keep his mind off the strange delivery Conrad had made. It helped that no one, not even his closest lieutenants, asked about the delivery. They simply treated it as a routine matter.

Finally, the day ended. Adelbert accepted dinner in his rooms, as he often did when they weren't actively expecting trouble. He finished the meal slowly, chewing in thoughtful contemplation as he studied the device sitting before him. Finally, he sighed to himself and pushed his empty plate to one side. _Staring at it will tell me nothing. I might as well see what it is that brat thought was so important._

He tossed back the last of his wine, then lifted the device and drew it closer. It was a bit awkward, fitting the earphone into his ear, but he managed. After a bit of fumbling, he found the button Conrad had indicated, and pushed it carefully.

The music that entered his ear was soft, gentle and melancholy. He didn't recognize the instrument, but he had to admit it was oddly beautiful. It awoke a sort of nostalgia in his soul, both soothing and quietly discomforting. Then a female voice entered the song, began to sing, and Adelbert found himself lurching upright in his seat, eyes wide, his hands clenched to fists and beginning to tremble as he listened.

The voice was female, deeper and lower than Julia's had ever been. But the words were echoes of the emotions that chased themselves through his soul on some nights. The nights he stayed up drinking, or staring into the fire, unable to sleep because of his feelings. Emotions he held, after almost twenty years.

The song came to an end. Adelbert ripped the headphone from his ear and stood, trembling, staring at the device and struggling to resist the urge to hurl it through a window. _What is this? Does that boy mean to mock me? How dare he...after everything? Why...? Why rip open these wounds once more?_

He almost threw it from him, almost smashed his fist down on it, to shatter it. He even considered slicing it in two with his sword, and delegating Keenan to carry the pieces back. But he couldn't bring himself to move. Gradually, the anger in him drained away, and he fell to his knees beside the table. Reason asserted itself, reminding him that, whatever faults Yuri had, mockery wasn't one of them. Nor was emotional torture. Another part of his mind spoke up quietly, reminding him that Conrad wasn't one to torment others either. _But how is this supposed to help me? What purpose could be served by bringing these emotions to the surface?_

He pushed himself to his feet, then poured another glass of wine for himself and drank it, trying to wrap his thoughts around the confusion of his feelings. Feeling his own hands shaking, he could suddenly understand the meaning behind Conrad's cryptic warnings. It wasn't until he'd drunk the third glass that he began to calm. And a new thought asserted itself. _Julia...she never wanted others to suffer on her behalf. The boy is the same way._ Pain constricted his throat. _Julia...is this your attempt to heal me? Is this something you wished? Did you hope that by sending this, you could ease the memories you left me with?_

For a moment, he wanted to reject the analysis. And yet, it was very much like Julia, and Yuri both, to have done such a thing. And he had seen Julia's influence, in Yuri's words, and Yuri's gentleness towards him. How many times had he confronted the boy, only to see the shadow of his love in the black eyes? He still remembered, the way Yuri's voice echoed Julia's hopes, sometimes so strongly he couldn't tell which face he saw when he looked at the youth. He remembered a flight to a mountaintop, and words so similar he'd found himself reaching out to touch the boy's jaw, whispering. _'Please, just let me protect you this time.'_

Almost unwillingly, he found his hand straying toward the device, and the earphone he'd thrown down earlier. His hand was still shaking slightly as he brushed it. It wasn't damaged. He touched it with trembling fingers, then clenched his hand. He was a warrior, not one to back away from a challenge. Besides, if it was truly somehow Julia's wish for him, he could never refuse. He lifted the small earphone to his ear, set it in place, then placed the wine glass to one side. Dishes were few and far between just now, and he didn't want to break one in a fit of emotion. He hesitated a moment, the gently pressed the play button, steeling himself for the trial to come.

The song came on, the haunting melody, still soothing and vaguely painful. Adelbert closed his eyes. Then the first words emerged, pulling him into a tidal wave of emotion and memory that he neither could, nor would stop.

_**I'm so tired of being here,**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**If you have to leave,**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone.**_

Adelbert clenched his fists, but he couldn't deny the truth of those words. They resounded all too closely with the emotions he often felt when he encounter the black-haired Maou who held his lover's soul. He remembered, when he had confronted Conrad over the truth. He'd sworn, even if the Mazoku had told him the truth, that he would eradicate that truth, destroy it. A fools hope, and a child's declaration, but one he had clung to, to avoid facing the pain.

Julia's death had been an agonizing blow. Even now, knowing that it had been her choice, that she had done it for the good of the world, didn't make the pain less. And knowing she'd returned, in the body of a boy child of only sixteen years, it hurt. Hurt him terribly. There were nights he wished that the young Maou had never been born, never come to this world. If he hadn't, the illusion of a life cut unfairly short could have persisted, and he could have remained safe in his anger, in his fury at the senselessness of it all.

The words also reminded him of nights like this, when Julia's warm presence felt as if she stood right beside him. Nights when he woke, or days when he turned, expecting to see her, finding nothing but air. When he'd been a vicious outlaw, determined to have vengeance, they'd been fewer, but once he'd begun to see Yuri's wishes, they came more frequently, as if some deep part of his mind conjured up those feelings, desperate for the approval of the woman he'd loved. Desperate to know if he was doing the right thing, if this village he'd raised and defended, the tasks he took on behalf of humans and Mazoku were what she truly wanted. He thought it was. He thought he'd seen her approval as well as Yuri's, the ghosts of her love as well as the young Maou's friendship. But there was no certainty in it, and there were days when the pain of that uncertainty haunted him.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time**_

_**Cannot erase.**_

He'd wept for Julia for nearly twenty years. He still remembered the day on the battlefield, when the news had come of her death. Remembered falling to his knees in that moment of all-consuming agony. And yet, after all this time, even after meeting Yuri, after the time he'd spent in the boy's company, the scars remained. The wounds had slowly stopped bleeding in his heart, after he'd accepted who and what the youth was, but the scars themselves were still raw and red. The pain remained, so strong that even riding the borders of the country he had lived in and served caused an almost physical pain.

He'd hoped, at first, that anger and distance would mend it. But his nights merely tormented him, and the least breath of wind had brought him memories. It only took the smallest thing to send him spinning around, looking for a face in a crowd that couldn't possibly be there. Time, and his meeting with the Maou had both eased and worsened those pains. Time gradually taught him to shut the memories and the pain away, but there was too much of his heart bound to them, and he couldn't destroy them completely. Even seeing Yuri, knowing that Julia lived on, in a way, couldn't ease the aches of their parting. And twenty years had done nothing to still the voice in his soul that cried out for her.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**I held your hand through all of those years**_

_**You still hold...all of me.**_

He remembered Julia's tears. She was one to weep silently, quietly and as alone as she could manage. But still...he'd seen her weep, more than once. After the war had broken out, he'd come to her often, only to find her crying quietly. He'd known why. As a healer, she saw first hand the carnage of war, and her gentle, empathic spirit wept for every man who died, enemy and friend alike. She was far too sensitive for battle, but nothing could have kept her from her duty. He'd been unable to stop her, so he'd resigned himself to wiping the tears from her cheeks, using his hand instead of a handkerchief, trying to comfort her with that intimate, gentle touch. She usually calmed when he did that, but even then, he saw the sadness in her eyes. Sadness for everyone, including him.

She'd never screamed, he remembered. Julia had been brought up a well bred young lady of a noble house. But he recalled, speaking to her in those days of war, a quiet desperation to her voice that was deeper than screams. Pain and hurt and sorrow, unvoiced save for her desperate words, words conveying hopes and dreams and wishes for peace. His fists clenched. He hadn't understood then, what she wanted. Hadn't understood that terrible desolation in her voice. Though he tried to comfort her, they'd both known he couldn't end her cries. He hadn't understood them.

It had taken Yuri. Yuri with his forthright manners, his strangely dual nature, to show him what Julia had meant. Yuri wasn't above shouting, screaming, crying, even attacking people to get his point across, even if he did avoid hurting them. In the Maou's defiant screams, sometimes angry, sometimes defensive, he had heard Julia's desperation. And watching the world change under Yuri's power, he had seen the miracle Julia cried out for come to life, and bitterly regretted not realizing the potential Julia had seen earlier. Then, he could have helped her achieve it, instead of standing to the side as she gave her life for the hope of peace.

Adelberts fists clenched once more. He'd held Julia's hand for years, emotionally and physically. From the first day he'd been introduced to his prospective bride, he'd known that this was a woman he would treasure, give his life to defend, his soul to spare a single tear. He'd given his heart to her, his soul, his life. At a word, if she'd only spoken of it, he would have died beside her, going to her destiny with her. Even if it rendered him helpless. Even if all he could have done was hold her hand. She had known, and in leaving him in ignorance, hoped to free him from that.

It hadn't helped. Though he sometimes managed whole days without thinking of her, still the thoughts always returned. He respected the young king for all he'd done, even admitted a grudging fondness for the boy. But it was the knowledge of Julia in the boy that sent him to the young man's side at the least little excuse. It was because of Julia that he would risk his life for the boy. Every time he met Yuri, he both dreaded and longed for the glimpses of Julia in his words or actions, knowing it was both balm and agony to see the reminders of his lover.

_**You used to captivate me,**_

_**By your resonating light**_

_**Now I am bound by**_

_**The life you left behind**_

The irony of the truth in those words was almost enough to send him toppling over the edge to bitter laughter. And yet, the bitterness of that truth remained, holding him grounded as the words flowed around him.

Julia had truly captured him with her light. She had touched everyone with that pure radiant glow. That she'd agreed to stay with him had been a source of endless surprise to him, especially when Conrart had made it known that he'd heard Julia praising him, commenting on what a wonderful, gentle man he was. It was the only time he'd ever thought that she was truly blind. He was a warrior, and knew himself to be one. However gentle he tried to make his touch, he was aware of the roughness of sword calluses. However quietly he spoke, he was aware of the harshness of his words, especially when they battered at the fragile dreams of peace she'd offered to him as an alternative to their fates.

That light, and the awareness of who she had become, as part of Yuri's soul...both bound him. The pain of memory, and the uncertainty of this new recognition tied him to his current state. He could no more have avoided the path he had chosen, than he could have walked on air. Julia's desire for peace, Yuri's power to make it come to pass, both twined around him, binding him a net of past regrets and future hopes until he could do no other than follow where his emotions led.

_**Your face it haunts**_

_**My once-pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice has chased away**_

_**All the sanity in me.**_

That too was truth, though easier to bear. He knew, had known since his first encounters with Yuri, how truly Julia's memory had driven him to madness. Even most nights, when he slept like the dead, he woke sometimes thinking he felt her presence. If he dealt with the Maou at all, he dreamed for weeks afterward of his beloved, seeing her face transposed over Yuri's, or his over hers. And his own memories told him how easily reality slipped and changed when he was in the boy's presence. One spoken word, coincidentally like Julia's, and he was no longer certain who he looked upon. Even when he was, everything the boy did was colored by her light.

The dreams had become less frequent, haunting him less away from the young man's presence. It was one reason he refused to return to Shin Makoku. No matter how much he sometimes missed it, how much he wondered how things were going, he didn't want to face the endless cycle of dreams that woke him with tears. After nearly twenty years, it never failed to break his control, when he dreamt of her. For that reason, he contented himself with news heard third hand. If he became truly uneasy, he sent Kenaan or one of the others, or even found himself cornering Gurrier Yosak and seeking news from him. The orange-haired spy was always obliging, though careful never to reveal too many details. And he demanded information in return, which Adelbert usually gave. But still...he knew that these details, too, were a symptom of the madness he tried to contain, a madness of grief that was only just beginning to subside. He'd held it at bay for years with anger, but that made it no less potent now. And there was no training as a warrior that could help him with this, aside from the iron discipline he'd learned.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time**_

_**Cannot erase.**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**I held your hand through all of those years**_

_**You still hold...all of me.**_

The refrain repeated itself, sending him into another spiral of grief, pain, and memory. Yet the agony was not as sharp as before, as though the acknowledgment of his emotions eased the ache just slightly. It felt as if the words this time contained a touch of healing power, easing the wounds a fraction, as Julia's touch had once healed the wounds of battle when he'd come home to her.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along.**_

The words knifed through him..all the more brutal for their truth. He had tried to convince himself Julia was gone. Even in the face of inescapable evidence, and the pounding of his own heart, he had wanted to destroy the boy that carried her soul. Anything to undo the reality that the woman he had loved beyond death had been reborn to lead a country he had cut himself off from. That the woman he had cherished was now a young man, from a world that he had no chance to understand. And even worse, that it had been her choice, made freely.

Conrart had found the solution, by choosing to stay at the boy's side. But then, Conrart had known the truth from before the boy born to be Maou had come into existence. He had known of Julia's choice, and what it meant. He had helped chose who would raise her next reincarnation, had seen that other world and lived in it.

He had been given none of that. He had remained ignorant of Julia's choice, believing her death to be Gegenhuber's fault, a product of misplaced pride and stupidity, as had nearly everyone else. And he had left, unable to stay in place and face the memories that drowned him in grief and pain. He'd retreated to his anger, so furious he'd nearly struck down Gwendal in his wrath. Certainly, he'd hunted Gegenhuber with a vengeance, and it was only the man's luck that he'd evaded him. He had been utterly helpless...and utterly alone. Kept there by his own choice and ignorance that Conrart had never shared. The others had dealt with grief, come to terms over it, where he'd remained trapped. And now, where they could fully embrace the boy, and the soul Yuri carried, he was still trapped by the grief that was only beginning to find resolution.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**I held your hand through all of those years**_

_**You still hold...all of me.**_

The refrain played once more, again oddly comforting in it's familiarity. He sought that vague comfort, and with it came knowledge, brought hard on the heels of his last thoughts.

Julia _was_ with him, both in memory, and in Yuri. And despite his self-imposed exile from the court, that truth would remain. He could find the boy any time he chose, any time he truly needed to be reminded of that precious presence. Nor was he truly alone.

It wasn't the future he had once envisioned, but...he was a lord of his own place, in a way. Though not Mazoku, or at least not all Mazoku, the men and women around him looked up to him. In a way, it was better. He hadn't been born their lord, but had earned that title and their respect and devotion fairly. And though he didn't have to acknowledge them...he had his companions in Shin Makoku. Yuri, he knew, would welcome him with open arms, anytime, for any reason short of another assassination attempt. Giesela, too, had shown a great deal of willingness to speak to him, had even sought him out against her father's orders at one time. And she shared his memories of Julia, which was a comfort. She had at least confirmed that Julia had not suffered at her death, relieving him of a fear that had tortured him for years.

Conrad too, would greet him. After all, he'd come all the way here, just to deliver this music, when he could have sent a messenger, or Yosak. He suspected, after their last meeting, that even Gunter and Gwendal would welcome him, if he chose to ask. The reception might be cooler than the Maou's, but Gunter had taken his hand after the battle of the light wolves, as Gwendal had after the sealing of the boxes, and he knew the trust remained.

He had even made a sort of peace with Gegenhuber. He would always feel a bit bitter, and perhaps angry, at the man who had given Julia the reason to die. But Gegenhuber seemed to expect it, and indeed, harbored a similar bitterness, directed at himself. He'd seen the guilt on the man's face, when they'd had reason to speak, and a look at the scarred face and lines of pain and care had been more than sufficient to assure him that the man had suffered for the events of that time. And even at the height of grief, he wasn't going to kill a man with a wife and newborn son to care for.

The music finally died away, coming to the end of the song. Adelbert found himself once again sitting in silence. There were tears on his cheeks, but it came as no surprise. He felt...drained, at once aching inside and yet soothed. It was as if someone had taken a broken, lacerated part of his soul and smoothed it back into place, applying a touch of healing. The pain remained, and would for some time, but the bleeding had slowed and the agony gone from white-hot to bearable.

Carefully, he took the earphone from his ear and laid it on the table, then rose on unsteady feet and took the wine cup once more. His hand was shaking so much that it was a miracle he didn't spill the wine, but he managed. He carried the cup to the window and looked out. There was no one visible on the porch of the house, though he knew his trusted lieutenants slept inside, and probably weren't in bed yet. Still, he took the risk, opening a door and stepping out onto the open patio, letting the night air caress his face gently. The breeze was cool, but not cold, and served to dry the tracks of tears he had no will to wipe away. He sighed, drinking his wine and staring up at the moon. It wasn't quite full, but it was close enough. Julia had loved standing in the moonlight, her senses sharp enough to feel the pure radiance she couldn't see. He swallowed again. _Julia..._

Adelbert kept the disc player for several months. He didn't listen to it every night, but he did frequently, letting the words wash over him, trying to memorize them and hold them in his mind. More often, he would get caught in a tidal wave of memories, painful and peaceful, and return to reality to find the music gone silent. It was hard. The first night after, he couldn't bear to touch the thing. It took a physical act of will to put in the earphone the following night. After that, it became easier, at least to listen. The music was sorrowful, but it helped some. Each rendition of the song, each wave of memory, eased the ache a little less, made the pain more bearable. It felt as though the singer pried open the seal on his soul and poured healing balm, or healing majutsu, into the wounds there.

Finally, one evening, he found himself listening to the song, relaxed and calm. The music rolled over him, bringing nostalgia and a touch of sadness, but not a wave of grief stricken memory. He listened to the end of the song, then thoughtfully set the player aside and went to his rest. He dreamed that night of Julia, as he had every night since the first, but it brought no torment, only peace. He woke the next morning feeling relaxed, rather than grieved.

The next night brought a repeat of the incident, and the same after that. A week passed, each night bringing him sorrowful nostalgia, but no despair. Adelbert listened to the song cycle through the seventh night, then rose and sought out his second-in-command. He found the man in one of the common areas, looking over his weapons as he usually did. "Keenan."

"Yes lord?" The man looked up, then jumped smartly to his feet.

"I'm leaving on a journey tomorrow. I don't plan to be gone long. You'll take care of things."

"Of course lord." Keenan bowed. "Is there a time limit I may tell the others?"

Adelbert frowned thoughtfully. "I should be gone no longer than a month. Possibly not that long. I have some private business to take care of."

Keenan nodded, relaxing slightly. It wasn't the first time Adelbert had left him, citing a need to take care of personal matters. Adelbert smiled slightly, knowing his second had probably guessed his destination, and quite possibly the reason as well. But he only nodded. "I'll see the horses ready and your bags packed in the morning, my lord."

"Very well. Your assistance is appreciated." Adelbert gave his second a curt nod, then returned to his rooms. It was only the work of a few minutes to pack his travel bags. He'd learned to travel light, and he didn't have much to begin with. He checked his sword, chose an outfit to wear on the road, then wrote a short note to send in the morning. After all, traveling to Shin Makoku wasn't the easiest of journeys. Besides, there was some information he needed before he set out.

The next morning, he rode out amidst clear weather. His people gathered to wish him farewell, but none of them asked to accompany him. He smiled ruefully as he passed the gate, knowing Keenan had taken the initiative to spread his comment about personal business around. He hadn't thought of it, but he was relieved the other man had. It saved him trouble and questions. He rode out the gate in good humor, one hand absently fingering the pouch that was tucked into his belt.

The weather was good for his journey to the sea-side, clear and calm, but not too hot or too cold. He'd packed for potential rain, but none came. He rode into town two mornings after he'd left his village, still feeling fairly fresh. He craned his neck, scanning the crowd, looking for the recipient of the note he'd sent two days prior. Then he shrugged and turned his horse to one of the road-side boarding stables. The owner of this one was a particular friend of his, one he'd done a favor. It insured him he'd have his horse well cared for and relatively safe during his absence.

"Well, Adelbert von Grantz. Funny meeting you here." The familiar voice touched his ears as he was unsaddling his horse. He turned to see a well known orange-haired man standing in the doorway, an impish smile on his face.

"Gurrier Yosak." He acknowledged the other with a quick nod. "You received my message?"

"That I did." The man moved forward to hand him a small bundle of papers. "Arrangements have all been made." He grinned again. "I'd ask you for the compensation, but I've already spoken to the Captain."

"Here." Adelbert tossed him a small pouch. "Keep it anyway." The money would earn him another favor or two later, or even just goodwill at the moment. "Did you get an answer to the question I asked?"

"I did indeed. His Majesty is in fact, in residence at Covenant Castle at this very moment. Rumor has it, he should be staying quite a while this time, so you should have plenty of opportunity." The light in Yosak's eyes dimmed briefly. "But before I let you go, I'd like to know why that information is so important to you, young master Grantz. You'll forgive my bluntness, but you've been known to target our king in the past." A brief smile curled his lips. "Not that I suspect you right at the moment, but...it's better to be safe than sorry." His hand shifted, just minutely, towards his sword hilt.

Adelbert returned the smile with a sardonic one of his own. "It's nothing like that." He held up a the pouch tucked at his belt. "I merely plan to return something His Majesty sent to me a few months ago. It's quite useful, but I'm afraid I've lost my need for it."

"I see." Yosak studied him for a moment, then straightened, a much more genuine smile on his lips. "In that case, I wish you the best of luck on your journey." The flame-haired spy offered him a quick salute, then vanished. Adelbert didn't bother going after him. He knew Yosak. For all the man's distinctive features, he could vanish in a crowd faster than ice melted in a fire, and much more soundlessly.

The ship Yosak had booked him on was a nondescript trader, which suited him admirably. The ship went wherever the money took it, and Yosak had been discreet about arranging the passage and fees. Further looking proved the other man had provided papers for him in case of a boarding, and a notice to a certain stable near the docks in Shin Makoku, where a horse would be awaiting him. Adelbert smiled again. He could have walked the distance easily, but the horse was a nice touch. It saved him from having to find a mount and saved time.

The boat journey was peaceful, and proved as simple as his overland travel. The ship was chartered to dock in the Kharmonikov province, rather than the Castle one, but that suited him quite well. He didn't know if the young Maou had word of his coming, but he didn't want to be met at the dock by the boy. Returning to his original country was always somewhat difficult, and he didn't want the added complication of Yuri's exuberance and questions. It was a two or three day ride from one coast to the other, and he found himself welcoming the long ride, to give himself a chance to become used to the air of his home once more.

He landed at the docks five days after departure. The horse was right where Yosak had indicated, a solid bay stallion that gave him no trouble at all. The weather was clear for the three day ride to Covenant Castle and, almost against his will, he found himself enjoying the ride. It had been a long time since he'd ridden here without either an emergency or vengeance on his mind.

Finally, the towers of Covenant Castle came into sight. Adelbert reigned his horse in outside the city, staring at the walls, studying the place that held such memories of love and sorrow for him. Then he nudged the horse forward. No one stopped him at the gates of the city, and he smiled at the proof of how Yuri's work was changing the kingdom. There was a time when he'd have had to give documentation and identity for every one of the three gates he passed into the city.

The guards at the gate to the Castle, on the other hand, did stop him. One man dropped a spear casually in front of him, while the other stepped forward. "Sir, please state your name and business."

Adelbert smirked, finding himself wanting to test their defenses. These were relatively young guards, or they would have known him. "My name doesn't matter. As for my business...I'm here to speak to the Maou."

Both guards stiffened. "Sir...we can't let you through without confirmation." The words were respectful, but not the least bit hesitant. He had no doubt that both men were prepared to fight him. They weren't likely to be much threat but still...his respect for them rose a notch.

"Very well." He swung out of the saddle, offering the reins to the nearest guard. He pulled one of the notes Yosak had written for him, then scrawled a quick message on the back. "Give this to Lord Weller, if he's in. If not, find one of the others. I'll wait here."

The guard nodded, but instead of running off, he flagged another man and passed the note to him. Adelbert's estimation of the young man rose another notch.

Ten minutes later, a new figure came dashing out of the building. Adelbert smothered a smile as he recognized Dorcascos, a senior guard of the Castle, and frequent aide to Gunter von Christ. The bald man puffed to a stop in front of him and threw a hasty salute. "Lord Adelbert. Lord Weller says you are to be permitted inside. With your permission I will take your horse. A maid is waiting indoors to take you to somewhere comfortable to relax."

"I see. Very well then." Adelbert nodded, and the guards passed the reins to Dorcascos, who took them with a bow. Adelbert watched as the slender man strode off with his horse, then turned and headed for the main doors of the Castle.

The maid who greeted him was polite, and the room he was taken to was cool and relaxing. Refreshments were provided. The hospitality served to soothe him, but also made him feel oddly nervous. He hadn't been treated as a formal guest in this castle since he'd gotten his commander's stripes before the war. In fact, not since he'd become his father's heir and sometimes representative. He'd only been waiting an hour, however, when the door to the room burst open.

Yuri came in, smiling widely. "Adelbert! Hey, I wasn't expecting you. Conrad didn't tell me you were coming."

"That's just as well." Adelbert smiled. "I prefer to be unannounced."

"I guess." Yuri grinned. "But you know...I don't think I've seen you in Covenant Castle before."

Adelbert nodded. "I haven't been in this castle for many years."

"That is true." Conrad spoke softly from his place at Yuri's side. "So then...to what do we owe the pleasure? It is rather unlike you to come all the way here."

"Conrad..." Yuri looked back at the man with exasperation on his features. "There's no need to be rude, you know. After all, he's probably had a pretty long trip, and I'm sure he has his reasons. There's no need to grill him."

"It's fine." Adelbert shrugged. "As a matter of fact, I came to give you something."

Yuri blinked. "You came to give me something?"

"Indeed." Adelbert drew the pouch from his belt and opened it, then tossed a small object onto the table.

Yuri picked it up. "What's this...some sort of token?"

"Exactly. Most people will think it's a worthless coin, but my people all carry one. If you ever happen to get lost or kidnapped again, you can use this to find allies who will help you out, and get word to me." Adelbert shifted uncomfortably. He'd debated about bringing that, knowing it could be copied by more than one person at the Castle. Still, Yosak had one such coin, as did Conrart, and the secret hadn't been leaked yet.

"Cool." Yuri smiled. "I'll take good care of it, I promise."

Adelbert nodded. "I've also come to return this." He pulled free the CD player, and laid it on the table.

Yuri blinked at it a moment, then sighed, a sad smile on his face. "So...I guess it wasn't very helpful after all. I'm sorry."

"There's no need for that. On the contrary, it was extremely useful. However..." Adelbert hesitated, looking out the window. "I no longer need that assistance."

He turned back to look the Maou in the eyes. There was a brief shadow of the woman he had loved in those eyes, then he was simply looking at an earnest young man with a kind expression on his face.

Yuri stared at him a moment, then spoke softly. "Does that mean...that you're okay now?"

"As well as I need to be." He didn't want to discuss it overmuch with the youth. But even he could feel the balance, the calmness he'd been missing for so long.

Yuri studied him a moment longer, then nodded. "Okay." He moved forward and picked up the device in careful hands. "But...if you ever need it again, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"I understand." Adelbert shifted. This was becoming uncomfortable.

Yuri grinned. "Well, since we've got all that out of the way...how long will you be staying? I mean, you made such a long trip here and all, you really ought to stay a couple days at least."

Adelbert shook his head. "I'll stay tonight, and leave in the morning."

Yuri blinked. "That fast? But you only just got here."

Adelbert smiled. "I have responsibilities to tend to, and I promised not to be gone overlong. Besides, I have family matters to attend to while I'm here."

Conrad shifted. "You'll be going to the von Grantz estates then?"

"Yes. I have to speak to him."

"von Grantz estates? So, you're planning to go home for a while?" Yuri studied him, comprehension dawning in his eyes. "If I recall correctly, the current lord is your dad, right? You wanna go home and talk to your folks for a little bit."

"That's essentially correct." He knew his father had absented himself from politics for his sake. He'd appreciated the support, but...he no longer wanted that. He had his own place in the world, and his father had his. Besides...it no longer mattered. The reasons he'd turned away from the country were diminished. He wanted his father to meet the current Maou, to support the boy who had been Julia, and who was changing the world.

Yuri nodded, a gentle smile on his face. "I get it. You guys probably have a lot to talk about, and I guess, with you being out of the country, you haven't seen each other in a while."

"It's been years." How many, he didn't want to say, but he saw in the boy's eyes that he didn't need to.

"I get it." The young Maou straightened. "I'll make sure someone gets a room for you tonight, and tomorrow, we'll see that you're all stocked and ready to go."

"Thank you." Adelbert nodded his head, then turned away. Yuri clearly knew a dismissal when he saw one, because a moment later he heard the door open and close.

A maid came shortly to take him to a set of guest quarters. He set his packs inside, and his sword then, on a whim, walked out into the hall. No one stopped him. The guards he spotted seemed to acknowledge him simply as a guest. He didn't know if they'd heard who he was or just believed it was fine, since he had been admitted. Either way...he didn't mind.

He spent the rest of the day wandering the Castle, remembering. He was treated to one loud explosion, that he suspected was Anissina von Kharmonikov. He also stopped in briefly to speak to Gwendal and Gunter. True to his expectations, their greetings weren't as warm as Yuri's, but they were polite, and even somewhat kind to him. Gwendal even handed him an open-ended pass for entry into the kingdom before he left.

He also took time to travel down to the medical wing. He and Giesela sat together for over an hour, sharing words and memories. He was surprised to find that even that was soothing, rather than sad. It was as if his meeting with everyone, the discussions, provided a sort of closure, something he hadn't even known he needed.

That night, he slept in a guest bed. It was odd, to be surrounded by stone instead of wood, to feel the heavy walls of the Castle around him. The night noises were different from the village where he made his home. And yet, it was oddly comforting. The Castle was no longer home, but neither was it a strange place where he felt unwelcome.

He rose early the next morning, ordering a quick breakfast from a passing maid, then packing his gear and striding out to the stables. Dorcascos was already up, taking care of the horses, but perfectly happy to get his mount ready for him. He helped saddle and bridle the beast, then turned to lead it out to the gate.

Yuri was waiting for him in the courtyard, Conrad by his side. The young man grinned at him as he stopped, blinking uncertainly. "Conrad said you'd probably want to get an early start this morning, so I figured I'd come see you off."

Adelbert snorted, then turned to mount. "Thank you, but it's unnecessary."

"I know. But I prefer to see people off. Especially since I don't know when I'll see you again." Yuri grinned. "It's always important to wish people you care about a safe journey, right?"

A small lump formed in Adelbert's throat. "You may be correct." He turned his horse, then stopped, hesitant. After a moment, he spoke. "That song...what was it called?"

Yuri blinked. "The song? Let's see...Murata's the one who translated it..." he frowned, then a light came on behind his eyes. "I got it." He looked up to meet Adelbert's gaze. "It's called _My Immortal._ That's what Murata said."

"My Immortal..." Adelbert turned the words over on his tongue, feeling the rightness of it. He looked down at the boy who housed his love's soul, a boy he cared for twice over as a bringer of dreams and the bearer of precious memories. Then he nodded. "It's appropriate."

He didn't give Yuri a chance to respond, just turned the horse and kicked it through the gate at a fast canter. He heard Yuri call a farewell and good luck after him, but didn't bother to respond. He knew it was fine. He spurred the horse through the city streets, then slowed as he exited the final gate of the city. He let himself ride a moment, then pulled the horse to a stop and looked back, to Covenant Castle, to the town, to the hills and mountains around it. He could see the Castle spires and, very distantly, the Shinou temple, on the mountain behind.

Julia had loved it all, as deeply as she had loved him. He had no doubt of either emotion. Finally, after twenty years, he could see that. She would always be a part of him, a part of Yuri, a part of everyone's lives that she had touched. She would always be a part of the country she had saved, and been reborn to change. Once the thought would have angered him, but now there was only peace in his mind. He stared at the scenery a moment longer, then turned away, a small smile curling his mouth. _My Immortal...Julia._

_**Authors Note:**__ I always thought this song was particularly appropriate for Adelbert. I'm not very good with pure song-fic, but this seemed to so perfectly fit his emotions. I was listening to the song recently, and this story just sort of fell out of thin air. My thanks to Evanescence, for the beautiful music, and to the muse that inspired this. I hope everyone enjoys this._


End file.
